


Da Paul Bros Fight At Vidcon

by abeautifuldunshinewriting



Series: Crack Fanfics [1]
Category: Paul brothers
Genre: Arguing, Comedy, Humour, Spoof, VidCon, YouTubers - Freeform, crackfic, physical fight, youtube rewind 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifuldunshinewriting/pseuds/abeautifuldunshinewriting
Summary: Everything is going smooth and chill at Vidcon 2018 until the Paul brothers start having a heated fight over something very small.





	Da Paul Bros Fight At Vidcon

**Author's Note:**

> Written in dialogue form

 

Logan: What's the matter?

Jake: Logan, um, I did something, uh...

Logan: You filmed a dead body, didn't you?

Jake: Uh...

Logan: Spit it out.

Jake: I was wearing your 24 karat Magic ring an-

Logan: You what mate?!

Jake: And I broke it by accident, I'm s-

Logan: You know that ring meant everything in the world to me! How could you steal it?

Jake: I didn't "steal" it, I borrowed it.

Logan: Nah man, you stole it! And not to mention the damage you did to it!

Jake: Just like how you damaged your own reputation.

Logan: This is all your fault that I'm bad, copying every little thing I do!

Jake: No fair, you were copying me!

Logan: Did not!

Jake: Did too! *dabs*

Logan: Yo, what the hell?

Jake: Dabbing on them haters.

Logan: All right, that's it!

*Paul bros fight*

Everyone: *filming* Fight, fight, fight!

*Paul bros meet, glaring at each other's eyes, ready to meet*

*Some random throws blue slime at Jake Paul's face*

Logan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Jake: Waaaaaaaaahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*random catchy pop music from the DJ starts playing*

*The Paul brothers and everyone else start dancing*

They're not actually fighting

A cringe counter beeps in the distance.

It's YouTube Rewind.

One minute later...

Logan: Haha! Bitch you thought! *punches Jake's cheek*

Jake: Look what you did! You wrecked my handsome face!

Logan and Paul get ready to fight again, security guards come in, separating the Paul bros. 

Logan: Fuck you, Jake! I hate you!

Jake: *cries* Fuck you too, Logan! I hate you more!


End file.
